Chapter 1: The Beginning
by cloudedpersona
Summary: AU after the final battle of Hogwarts. What happens when Harry Potter becomes the father of Tsuna? Mages? New found family?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the character are owned by the writer of Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This story so far was co-written by several other people and subjected to be re-written .Please comment if any of you readers notice any inconsistency because this is my first story.**

Chapter 1: The beginning.

 _Nanamori, Japan_

October 14 two children are born to Iemitsu and Nana older of the twins is named Tsunayoshi and the younger brother Tatsumi. Tsunayoshi bore the same skin color as his mother as well as possessing honey brown eyes and brown hair, and a striking resemblance to the first boss of the Vongola "family". The Vongola is the Most powerful Mafia famiglia in the brother also bears a striking resemblance to their father with dirty blond hair and muddy brown the proud father had a secret he chose not to share with his naive wife which was that he is the Outside Advisor to Timoteo who is the Ninth boss of the vongola and also that he and his two sons were the last direct descendants of the founder of the Vongola family.

 _2-3 years later_

Tsunayoshi (or known by his nickname Tsuna) is sitting in his trundle bed all seems well, however, within him his two hidden forces of magic and soul elementals(known to his father as dying will flames) begin to collide, causing the two year old to exhibit symptoms of magical exhaustion that the parents do not know or recognize His parents, worried for their oldest child, take him to multiple top specialists(not the mafia one because Iemitsu did not want the news of his family to get out) but none of them can provide any answers as to what is plaguing the child and causing him such agony. After a long while of searching and worry, Tsuna's father learns that he must leave to continues his duties as Outside Advisor, and since his wife is unable to care for both the sickly Tsuna and his younger brother they decided to give Tsuna up for adoption. What the Sawada's did not know is when a magical child is given up the muggle records of said child is erased by the Ministries and adopted out immediately to magically compatible families. Also the Mafia and the underside of magical world know of each other but they do not interfere with each other much.

At three years old Tsuna was put in the orphanage by his parents and the Japanese Ministry finds reasons for his symptoms and there are only several others that are just like him. They classify him as a mage. The adoption to these compatible families or bloodlines stops the competition between the two energies residing within the child and helps bring it back into balance and negate the detrimental symptoms. The Ministry brings in the goblins to take a blood and magic sample from Tsuna to find a compatible parent/s to raise and adopt him.

The special doctors from the Ministry entered the room with a stout goblin with a very grim continence who had a special needle made specifically for not only extracting blood, but also magical essence from any creatures, man or animal that possess magic and keep the samples in a special secret wing of Gringotts. The doctor, who identified herself as Sakura Yamada from the Japanese branch of the Ministry of Magic and her associate Redclaw who manages the secret wing of Gringotts that keeps the samples for magical beings and both work for the welfare of magical beings.

Sakura brought Tsuna into the medical office and puts him on a bed where Redclaw could prick the toddlers finger with the special hollowed out needle that can extract blood as well as magical essence and puts it through a ritual that determines possibilities for parents that have a similar essences of the child. This system was made after the war in Britain when Voldemort's (aka Tom Riddle) and Harry Potter past was revealed to the five years later in order to prevent another dark lord and protect the Statute of Secrecy they had every magical child to be subjected to a test at seven years old and to determine if the parents are treating the child right. It is used for younger if a child is abandoned and due to Tsuna circumstances which he is a mage a more thorough test to determine a matching guardian to save his life by stabilizing his flames and magical core. Through this method children would find the families they deserve, and the world would not see the rise of another tyrant who threatened the stability of both the magical and muggle world.

The goblin pricked the finger of the toddler to get ten drops of blood. Tsuna, surprisingly did not cry or fret, and Redclaw placed the blood from the needle into a metal bowl which removes the impurities from the child's essence and walked over to a stone table that was 3 feet by 3 feet with round circles pressed in the stone on each of the four corners which has a stone basin in the poured the blood sample from the metal bowl into the center basin and five minutes later the goblin pressed the needle into each of the four corner to release the magic ritual was done because the child has flames the essence is different from a regular wizard and it determines the right person/s to be given custody of the toddler mage. There was a huge flash which the goblin and the healer were expecting that signifies the childs essence found a match. The name that appears in the bowl surprised the two adult magical beings present. Tsuna's match being the defeater of the dark lord at the battle of Hogwart five years ago, the hero of the wizarding world **Harry James Potter-Black**.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is probably going to be one of the long ones and I am choosing to publish it early to see how everyone likes the way i do not own the characters only just showing an idea. This is a co-opt work. I want people people to take the idea but write all of it yourself don't steal. Make a story that is your own not an imitation of someone else. I will release chapters from a week to a months time but very irregularly a couple days like this chapter. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T Blatantly insult the story ;) Thank you**

 **Chapter 2: Harry Potter-Black**

 _England_

Five years has gone by since the Battle of Hogwarts, During that time Harry has been living under the care of the Malfoy family. They took him in to teach the young lord his position because the deceased Dumbledore who was his guardian neglected to reveal to Harry his heritage as a lord of two families. Because of trauma and abuse that he was subjected to throughout his short life so far and not knowing his duties as a lord of two houses, the Malfoy's which are the most closely related to him decided to take him in. The wizarding custom was if parents die the heir is to go to the closest magical guardian which would had been the Malfoy's to learn their duties as a lord of a what Dumbledore did by leaving him with the Dursleys was highly illegal. Even if the family they bore the Death Easter mark the family is obligated to protect the child because magical children are very precious and it gives the hosting family a political advantage. The host family cannot harm or bring harm to the child as it reflects badly on their of what Dumbledore did it left Harry with a huge disadvantage when he first entered the Wizarding world which the Malfoys later rectified.

During the five years after the he has learned his duties as a Lord under the tutelage of Lucius and Draco. He has learned the laws and customs he should have been taught growing up and what his illegal magical guardian neglected to teach him. If Dumbledore was still alive many people would be after his blood due to crimes against the wizarding world and a lord.(1) One of which he found large sums of money which he had not authorized since his infancy after the death of his parent taken from his trust vaults by Dumbledore and Molly rest of the family was blameless as they did not know about the money and lets just say the Matriarch of the Weasley clan are not on speaking terms. The relationship with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was strained for about a year after until it finally broke when he broke up with Ginny. Harry told Ginny he was no longer in love with her and could not be with someone he did not love. Ron was an angry red head and broke off the friendship and Hermione out of love for Ron was still in contact with the rest of the Weasley family, but not as much as before. Remus survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but almost died from the Severing Curse that cut his spine during the battle, and it could not be healed. He is still paralyzed and only lives for Harry and his son Teddy after losing Nymphadora.

Harry became closer to the Malfoy family after working out some kinks between them. Lucius and Narcissa became a true loving aunt and uncle to him - which the Dursleys never were - and Draco became something like a brother and Teddy Lupin became an adored nephew. After the war Lucius and Narcissa got temporary guardianship of Teddy, because Tonks was Narcissa's niece through her sister Andromeda, until Draco took the reins and became his father in the eyes of the law. Remus stayed with him and Astoria and had an active part in the child's Astoria became pregnant they both chose Harry as the godfather of Scorpius Malfoy who became loving baby brother to Teddy. Remus became a second father to both boys even without the use of his legs, the children adored him They all chose to live close to Lucius and Narcissa and frequently Harry went to Lucius for advice involving politics or if he needed a second is why at twenty-two years old he is in Lucius's study after receiving a letter this morning from the International Magical Child Welfare letter stated the following:

 **Greetings Lord Potter-Black,**

 **There is a child-mage in our custody which we found after performing a magus ritual that the essence that the child has found you as a match in becoming guardian of said child. The child could no longer be cared for by his muggle family due to the presence of symptoms that some mages have when the magic and the soul elements are not aligned, and a muggle family is unaware of said issue due to not possessing the powers of our kind and other circumstances. To remedy this we choose a guardian that best matches the child's to ground the magic and elements. This letter is a Portkeyed to the Japanese Ministry and 8:00 pm your time for yourself and any others that wish to be there.**

 **Redclaw of Gringotts Goblin Clan and agent to magical being welfare department**

 _ **Yamada Sakura Healer and Magical Child Welfare Department**_

After reading it the second time that day he still did not know what to do. It was a big step adopting a child and he knew the law involving mages and he would be the father of the child regardless. Lucius watched Harry after reading it and asked "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but would you be willing to go with me?"

Silence reigned for several seconds then Lucius responded; "We will wait for Narcissa and Draco to return, so that Draco can be here with Astoria to watch Teddy and Scorpius while the three of us go to see your newly acquired offspring."

Lucius sent a message using his house-elf to his wife to bring Draco with her for a Black family meeting. Lucius and Harry spent the next several hours discussing arrangements that must be made to bring home the young Narcissa and Draco came through the Floo alone after leaving Teddy and Scorpius with Draco's wife Astoria and Remus already knowing what they are discussing.

When everyone was seated Lucius called for refreshment and they start relaying the information they received and discussing concrete and possible plans for the future.

"So… Apparently I have been told by the Japanese Ministry to adopt a child-mage."

"You?" Draco spluttered, before laughing. "Are you joking?"

Harry showed Draco the letter while Lucius explained what had happened to Narcissa. "Harry came into my study this morning, and showed me a letter from the IMCWA stating that Harry is the new magical guardian of a child. He cannot refuse."

"That's the thing I don't get. How is the Boy Who Lived the _only_ person that can care for this child?"

"Oi! I said the same about you with Teddy!" Harry growled, annoyed by his childhood nickname. He then mumbled "What I don't get is how they didn't come for me when Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys."  
"That is a question that we will be raising when we go, Harry." Narcissa said with a sad smile. When she had heard what had happened to him as a child in the house of his muggle relatives, she was sickened. If Dumbledore had let Harry be adopted by a magical family, he would have had a much better childhood.

Harry sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Shall we go?" Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Harry took hold of the paper, and felt the familiar hook-behind-the-navel sensation of traveling by portkey.

 _Gringotts Japan's Branch_

The four adults landed gracefully in the alcove of the Japanese ministry branch which was vastly different than the English one that they all were used to .They looked around the building they landed in and a goblin beckoned them to follow him to a small room. In the room there was another goblin, and an older japanese woman that held a small brown haired toddler who identified herself as Sakura Yamada and the goblin as her associate Redclaw.

The child looked up, staring at Harry with an intense curiosity. Sakura smiled, and introduced herself. "Hello, Lord Potter. I am pleased you decided to join us. This is your son. His muggle parents did not know what to do about his sickness, and had a younger, healthier son as well. He was too much of a burden on his parents, so they gave him up."

"So… I have one question before I start talking to my son." He paused before taking in a deep breath. "Where the hell were you when I was put on my aunt's doorstep after Voldemort killed my family?"

"Our agency didn't exist until shortly after you released your biography, detailing your childhood. Because of you speaking up about it, we have created a shield for all other magical children of the world, muggleborn or otherwise. We are also looking into the histories of all children born during both wars, to see who was misplaced or lost during the years that had passed."

"Is anyone I know on the list?"

"Your school mate, Hermione Granger is one of the witches that has a very strong possibility of being one of the 'lost' children." Redclaw said softly.

"Oh… Will you tell her if you find anything?" Harry asked, wondering who her parents were. he shook his head, and smiled. "Now, who is my newest family member?"

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Tsunayoshi… Would you like a new name when I adopt you?" he smiled when Tsunayoshi nodded Harry grabbed him from Sakura to move him into his lap arms surrounding him to keep him from falling off and looked down at the toddler felt the pain ease and settle down and felt safe.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am going to be your new father." Harry told Tsuna softly and asked "Would you like that?"

"Hai" Tsuna whispered to Harry on the verge of crying.

The goblin cleared his throat and told everyone "He is currently under a translation charm, but we will give him an amulet that is charmed to help him with learning and speaking English easier." He stood up "Let us go to the ritual room to get the inheritance tests done then the blood adoption done and verified." Everyone got up and followed the goblin down the hallway into the ritual room. The room was large and spacious with only a large stone table and thick rolls of parchment and a silver knife with a obsidian quill. Redclaw explains the procedure when adopting any child which is blood history and and adding yourself as a parent and making your blood history part of his.

Redclaw took the silver knife, cutting Tsuna's palm and letting 5 drops of blood fall onto one of the parchments. He then took Harry's hand and does the same but dropped the blood on a separate parchment. Redclaw traced a rune in air and the names started to appear first name on Tsuna's parchment is his current name then his father's then to many other names throughout a thousand years that he is a direct descendent from. The same happened to Harry's parchment but he had another name with Lily and James name that could only have come from a blood adoption. Harry looked and Lucius, surprised by both of the parchments' contents.

"My biological father was Snape?! Why did he never show that in his memories during the Battle at Hogwarts?" Harry looked stunned, unable to fully comprehend what he just read.

Harry also saw names of three family members on his mother's side that were still amongst the living. He had a grandfather that was not Petunia's father, but Lily's and his name was Renato Sinclair. Lucius later explains that Sinclair was the last of a pureblood Italian family. Then on Tsuna's list of ancestors was a surprise- Merlin, which shocked everyone present, and caused Draco to almost fall off his chair in also includes that he is the only hier apparent of Emmries are several names that Harry catches Lucius looking at which Lucius tells him that he will explain later.

After checking the names on the parchments the goblins gathered both of them up and had the healer give Harry a different parchment that connect to the muggle and magical archives to read over. Then after Harry was done reading it after signing that he is taking the child into family in name and blood. There was also another form the goblin told him to sign after the blood adoption which states the child's birth name and will have his new name under the Potter-Black family and the witnesses to this event. Then the goblin led them into a large room with two beds and couple of couches and healer came in and handed two vials full of a of the potion was pale green the other was a blood red which the healer explained that they are a dreamless sleep and a blood adoption potion.

They put Tsuna on one of the bed's and laid him down. First potion used was the blood red one(blood adoption) then the green one(Dreamless sleep) and Tsuna drifted off to first changes they seen were that his hair turned a little darker and laid down flat in a messy they waited they started to discuss what they are going to to name him as per adoption rituals dictate. As Tsuna wants to have no connection to the parents that abandoned him so they chose to a new name to be born again as a new person.

"He has to have a constellation in his name as he is the Black heir." Draco said abruptly.

Harry sat there thinking and looked up and said ; "What about Regulus to honor Sirius and his brother Regulus because without him we would have never won the war."

Lucius drawled; 'What about think of an Italian first name as homage to both of your Italian heritage?"

Harry: "That's a good idea what means light or truth."

"What about Luciano as in light or something like Altair as in hawk?" Lucius

"What it sounds similar to your name." Draco said.

"Good idea because you have been the closest father I ever had." Harry told Lucius.

"Why light?" Narcissa Questions as Lucius, Harry, and Draco share a look. Which Harry explains,"I wanted him to know that there is light in the darkest times because there will always be people who be there for him."

"Oh, I understand".Narcissa looks somewhat pleased.


End file.
